Poems
by CyberGirl84
Summary: This is a series of poems from my friends and from books, that I thought more people should hear.
1. My Friends Poems

"Scarlet Tears"

Scarlet was a princess  
In her castle by the sea  
All eyes were always on her  
Yet never was she seen.

She always wore long sleeves  
To hide where she had bled,  
Mascara always water-proof  
To hide the tears she'd shed.

She'd throw on the tiara  
That blasted out her tunes  
And drown out all the world,  
Just to come back too soon.

The pixies' dust intrigued her,  
They said they'd make a deal,  
Not the kind she wanted,  
But it'd seemed to be a steal.

She breathed that rueful dust  
Hid it behind some shelves;  
You see, her dad was also sad,  
But she wanted it all for herself.

Scarlet's heart was damaged,  
As her name implied.  
Yet, despite what people might think,  
She didn't want to die.

Merely to heal,  
For all should know,  
There has to be darkness  
For something to glow.

Scarlet was a princess  
In her castle by the sea;  
I guess being a princess  
Ain't all it's cracked up to be.

* * *

~sing to me  
about the end of the world  
end of these hammers and needles for you  
we'll cry tonight  
but in the morning we are new  
stand in the sun  
we'll dry your eyes

hold on to the world we all remember fighting for  
there's some trength left in us yet

hold on to the world we all remember dying for  
there's some hope left in it yet~

I want to cry sometimes.  
I really do.  
These people I love...  
I'm never going to see them again.  
And it's their fault.  
When they die...they ain't going to heaven.  
And that only leaves one place...  
And I want to cry, 'cause I know that at least half my friends are going to a place where they'll burn to death everyday.  
All because they won't LISTEN to me.  
And they call ME close-minded...  
/3

* * *

~And nothing feels right, not right now  
Like I've lost my mind somehow...  
I'm scaring myself  
I don't know the girl in the mirror now  
I'm burning up  
So I look to the world outside  
Oh, all of a sudden, I'm eating my insides...  
The tiny words that break your heart...  
They're breaking and entering.  
So I look, but you're not by my side  
Oh, what ever happened to I would rather die?  
The things that make you fall apart...  
They're breaking and entering~

* * *

If there ever comes a day, where your sitting at home, not sure what to say, can't find your phone, you've got a hole in your chest, where your heart use to be, the worlds spinning so fast, you can't even see, when it all started, we were so happy, until she crushed your heart, without any mercy, now your just sitting around, and as anyone can see, you are broken hearted, nothing ever comes easily, and as time passes, the pain is no less, your entire life, is one big mess, what you need to learn, is to never give up, keep moving on, and never stop, the right one will come, and stand by your side, to never let you down, and fill you with pride, it's then that you know, that you've found the one, the one that you'll love, till the end of time.

* * *

~What is happening to me?  
Crazy some would say  
Where is the life I recognize?  
Gone away

And I won't cry for yesterday  
There's an ordinary world  
Somewhere I have to find...  
And as I try to make my way  
To the ordinary world...  
I will learn to survive.

Passion or coincidence once prompted you to say  
Pride will tear us both apart  
Well now pride's gone out the window  
Cross the rooftops, run away  
Left me in the vacuum of my heart~

* * *

~I lit a fire with the love you left behind  
It burned wild and crept up the mountain side  
I followed your ashes into outer space  
I can't look out the window, I can't look at this place...  
I can't look at the stars  
They make me wonder where you are  
Stars, up on heaven's boulevard  
And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far  
So I...I can't look at the stars...  
All those times we looked up at the sky  
Looking out so far, we felt like we could fly...  
Now I'm all alone in the dark of night  
The moon is shining, but I can't see the light~

* * *

~'cause they are dragging the faith out of me  
it was not for the taking  
look, the vultures are perching...  
'cause they are dragging the faith out of me,  
everything i believed in  
look out in the waters, they're lurking~

* * *

~Lost belief in, love's decieving  
Always going went gone  
Poison my sight while you kiss me goodnight  
In the happyland-  
Money makes the world go round  
People will be people always  
Baby, what comes up comes down-  
Thought things would change  
But I'm deranged  
It's just another Saturday night  
Come, watch me drown  
Get whats left at the lost and found~

* * *

~They say don't waste your time,  
You simply cannot find  
An ounce of good within the heart of man,  
They say don't raise your voice,  
'Cause we don't have a choice  
We've dealt this hand so learn to live with it-  
But I have to believe, there must be something more...  
No, the heart is not too far gone to save,  
Oh, grace tells another story  
Where glory sends hopelessness away,  
Oh, grace tells us another story~

* * *

We think sometimes that poverty is only being hungry, naked and homeless. The poverty of being unwanted, unloved and uncared for is the greatest poverty. We must start in our own homes to remedy this kind of poverty.  
- Mother Theresa

* * *

~I am wasted, losing time  
I'm a foolish, fragile spine  
I want all that is not mine-  
I want him, but we're not right  
In the darkness I will meet my Creator  
And we will all agree that I'm a suffocator  
I should go now, quietly  
For my bones have found a place to lie down and sleep  
Where all my layers can become reeds;  
Where all my limbs can become trees;  
Where all my children can become me-  
What a mess I leave  
To follow...  
To follow...  
In the darkness I will meet my Creator  
And we will all agree that I'm a suffocator  
Oh no...  
I'm sorry if I smothered you  
I'm sorry if I smothered you...~

* * *

**If you follow this story, or just comment "nerd swag" then I can prove to her that people like her writing! I say to post "nerd swag" cause that's one of her catch phrases. Now again, If you like it, follow the story, or comment "nerd swag" so I can show her people like it!**


	2. Lifes' But A Rose

The sweetest rose is a flower,  
But it's not one that you can grasp in your palms.  
No, this flower is more precious than that.  
It is something that mothers treasure;  
It's a flower that we possess, without noticing it.  
This flower is better known as "life".  
Without it, we are just sterile, barren corpses.  
When we're born, our rose begins to sprout.  
As we reach infancy and childhood, our sprout grows taller.  
Once we're teenagers, our flower is ready to bloom.  
In adulthood, our petals erupt from within, and we're in full bloom.  
As we grow old, our petals begin wilting and we turn brown.  
When we die, the rose dies.  
Not everyone sees every phase of bloom,  
Some never sprout, and some wilt early.  
No other person should interfere with the cycle of another rose,  
For we are all from one origin.  
Our rose 'bush' is God and the earth, from which we all stem.  
Our 'thorns' are the disasters that plague us.  
Everyone may have their own rose that they hold deep inside,  
and sometimes those roses will sprout  
and another stem with grow from us to make our children.  
But together, we're all roses like each other,  
and a rose should never be picked.

* * *

**This is from a friend of mine who gave it to me. I cannot take any credit, other than correcting some grammar.**


	3. Spring Is Wealth For Me

How welcome is the precious bird,  
Who sits upon a tree;  
Nor would I ask for gold or silk,  
For spring is wealth for me.

* * *

**I THINK I got this from a book, but I can't remember! I have a notepad, and I write things down as I think of them, and it was in the notepad, but I also read a book with a lot of poems, and so... I think its from a book... **


	4. We Shall Never Part

Together forever  
Never apart  
Maybe in distance  
But never in heart  
For summers but a season  
Octobers golden leaf  
Prayer quickly vanishes  
Heavenward and brief  
Random are the little words  
To me which you have spoken  
But the promises I make forever and always  
Never shall be broken  
Laughter fills the gestures  
With which you've won my heart  
But my promise remains, that forever to come  
We shall never part

* * *

**Ok this one I got part of from a book, and I flipped the words a little, and added the beginning to it. So I can't take all the credit.**


End file.
